


Electrolite

by RudeNNotGinger



Series: MShalenko Chronicles [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Black Male Character, Dom/sub, Domme Tali'Zorah, Erotic Electrostimulation, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Leashes, Multi, OC Male Shepard, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shore Leave, Stress Relief, Sub Kaidan Alenko, Sub Shepard (Mass Effect), Tali is kinky af, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Kaidan, Trans Male Kaidan Alenko, Trans Male Shepard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RudeNNotGinger/pseuds/RudeNNotGinger
Summary: After his clone almost kills him and steals the Normandy, Ian Shepard needs to blow off steam with his girlfriend and his boyfriend. Tali has ideas and takes charge. The result? A blindfolded Kaidan, among other things.





	Electrolite

"Good boy," Shepard purred, trailing his fingertips down Kaidan's jawline. The other man was completely nude and on his knees. head slightly bowed and eyes covered with soft black blindfold. He shivered at Shepard's touch, his breath coming out in light pants between his parted lips. His skin glowed golden from warm light breaking through the living room blinds in Shepard's apartment on the Citadel.

Were it not for Tali's suggestion that Kaidan's wrists remain unbound, they would have been held behind his back by leather straps instead of encased inside a pellucid shimmering blue stasis field. _Ian, how can he crawl in wrist cuffs_? she'd asked. After seeing her point, Shepard had agreed to let the biotic restrain himself.

Kaidan's next words were quiet, insistent. "More. _Please_."

"Be careful what you ask for, Kaidan," Tali teased. Her omnitool a glowing amber sheath from her elbow to her fingertips, she keyed in a new sequence for her Nerv-Stim Pro app and then grazed her flattened palm over his left nipple. Kaidan hummed pleasantly at the initial warming sensation, then gasped and groaned as light hot pain inflamed through the nerves. Tali then passed the tool over his right nipple, observing as he tossed his head back and cried out at the pain. Tali moved her hand over the stimulated peaks until Kaidan's cries were at top volume, echoing throughout their living room.

Shepard slowly carded his hand through Kaidan's disheveled curls. "You're doing so good," he murmured, ghosting his fingertips down the first few vertebrae of his boyfriend's spine and then gently massaging the back of his neck with a curved hand. He saw the man's lips formed an O, then moved his gaze down to the other's thighs and watched him squeeze them together, no doubt trying to relieve the tension building between his legs and throughout his groin.

A wicked grin curved on the commander's lips. "We'll have none of that, Kaidan. Knees apart. _Now._ "

"Yes, sir," came the other's replied as he shifted to widen the space between his bent limbs. A triangle of carpet, about 40 centimeters wide, was now visible between his knees. Shepard could now see the hand-sized region of dark curled hair dusting over the kneeling man's folds. Between them, pink skin and a swollen bud glistened with arousal. 

"Such a pain slut, aren't you?" Shepard drifted his fingers back into the major's hair, tangled around the locks, and tightened them into a half-fist. Kaidan whined, then panted and moaned from the pain in his scalp. 

"Careful, Ian," Tali chuckled, turning her glowing gaze toward him. "I may decide to keep him like this."

"You think I'd complain, Tali?" Shepard shot back, smirking and narrowing his eyes.

"No," she replied, a smirk on her own glossy violet lips. "And now you see why I talked you out of gagging him."

"Yeah." Shepard nodded, then turned and passed an index finger over the kneeling man's lips. Instantly, Kaidan extended his tongue and flicked at the digit, then took it between his lips and softly sucked. 

"Will you look at that," the commander breathed, offering Kaidan his second finger as well. The kneeling man bobbed his head back and forth, sucking on both fingers in slow motion.

"Very nice." Tali now extended one of her hands and combed her fingers through the messy curls on top of Kaidan's head. "Ian, you keep him...occupied. I plan on...moving further south, if you understand my meaning?"

Shepard nodded. Tali crouched down and placed herself to Kaidan's right. "Shift from your knees to your backside and lean back a little," she commanded, then tapped a few commands into her omnitool. As Kaidan unfolded his knees and obeyed her orders, Shepard kept a guiding hand on him to keep him from topping over.

After he was in place, Tali moved her hand to between his parted legs, dribbling large drops lube around both his entrances. Once she was satisfied she'd dispensed enough, she eased two fingers inside both his front and back portals. He shivered and moaned, but resisted the urge to clench around her invading digits. Shepard cupped his hand firmly around the back of Kaidan's neck, pressing his fingertips into the man's flesh.

"You like that, don't you?" Tali murmured, sliding her fingers in and out of Kaidan as Shepard held him still.

Kaidan nodded wordlessly.

"Very good..." Her third finger started to lightly rub over the erect pink bud sitting a few centimeters above his front hole. He cursed under his breath, then bit his lower lip and forced himself not to grind on her fingers. She reached up, curled her other hand around his neck, then glanced up at Shepard. 

"Ian. Go fetch the toy box and bring it out here."

"Yes, ma'am." Shepard nodded, let go of Kaidan's neck, and headed for the bedroom towards the back of the apartment. Within moments, the commander returned with a locked black case and set it next to the couch. Popping it open, he crouched down and peered inside until he found the toy Tali wanted: an Electro-Lite, the slender black vibrator controllable via omnitool and capable of delivering several levels of electrified stimulation. Gazing over at his girlfriend, he raised both eyebrows and held up the object.

"Yes. That one," Tali confirmed, still holding a blindfolded and kneeling Kaidan in place with her hand around his neck. When she withdrew her other hand from between his legs, he whimpered at the loss. Paying no mind, she picked up his leash by its handle and tugged lightly on his collar.

"We're going to the couch now, Kaidan," she announced. Shepard watched him nod, then saw the biotic field around his wrists fade before he shifted to his hands and knees. 

 She turned to Shepard with a raised left eyebrow, eyes narrowed, and a toothy feral grin. "Ian. You're not off the hook, either. Remove your clothes." 

 "Yes, ma'am." 

Shepard couldn't undress fast enough, Within seconds, his tee-shirt and trousers were piled inside the seat of the nearest armchair. Without being ordered, he strode across the carpet and stood next to the couch. Wetness leaking between his own thighs, he pushed a finger into his folds to stroke himself.

"SHEPARD!" Tali stared hard at him, the normal lilt of her voice shifted into a growl.

"Sorry, ma'am!" He yanked his fingers away from his pubis and placed both hands upon the arm of the couch.

 "You know better than to touch yourself without my permission. Were those not my orders before we started?"

 "Yes, ma'am."

 Her tone softened.  Don't think that won't go unpunished, Ian." 

 Nonetheless, Shepard's heart still raced. "Yes, ma'am," he murmured in reply. She would make good on her promise: he was counting on it.

Cocooned in his own pitch black visual field, Kaidan carefully navigated forward as the quarian led him, crawling until his forearm brushed against the front edge of the sofa. With another tug from her, he remembered to crawl up onto the piece of furniture and shift onto his back with his legs spread. Shepard hummed with approval, then reached down, clasped Kaidan's ankles, and pulled his legs up and over his body.

When Kaidan felt Tali push a soft-skinned toy inside his asshole, he knew what would come next. As the current made his body buzz, his muscles clenched and quaked. Two fingers danced over his pubis and between his folds, bringing him close to the edge and then stopping, over and over. Meanwhile Shepard watched, lovingly holding him in place, leaning down to seize the other man with tender kisses and trail his lips down the curves of his neck. 

Less than a second before Kaidan finally came, Tali withdrew her hand and rapidly keyed in the command to stop the Nerve-Stim Pro. Everything in his brain seemed to blur and fuzz as he erupted, letting out a series of furious high-pitched cries and sobs while his body shuddered and he bucked against open air, pulsing and spasming around nothing. Straining against Shepard's grip around his ankles that held his legs apart, he regretted asking for a ruined climax. 

Shepard watched his boyfriend writhe and struggle against his firm hold. Something in the pit of his stomach tightened and fluttered. Knowing his girlfriend, she had the same fate in store that evening for him. Or worse. Yet in spite of it, he felt a bristling warmth creep over his body and even more wetness trickling between his thighs. Leaning down, he caught Kaidan's lips in another furious kiss. 

"Ian," Shepard heard Tali murmur just before her flattened hand skimmed over the curves of his ass. 

He broke the kiss with his Kaidan, then rose to full height and stood still, waiting for her next commands. After what his clone had put him and his crew through two days ago, Shepard welcomed not having to take charge. Whatever Tali had planned, the rest of shore leave would definitely be anything but boring.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So...here's another smutty thing with my OC Black trans male Shepard, who romances both Tali and Kaidan, and this is earlier in their shared timeline in ME3. I also headcanon that Kaidan is a trans man. I didn't realize that fighting your clone and stopping the theft of a starship could lead to smut, but here it is.


End file.
